Help us trust again Beyblade love story  PAUSED
by lone-wolf6057
Summary: Currently on Hiatus due to writers block!  Please be patient and enjoy other stories written in the mean time.
1. How we first met

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I haven't watched beyblade for a while.**

"So, what is your story?"  
"My story?"  
"Yes, your story."  
"…..I'm not sure if I should tell."  
"Is it sad?"  
"I guess…."  
"I have time"  
"I'll tell you, but keep it a secret."  
"Of course."  
"Ok, this is what happened."

**Five years ago**

I was watching the stars, they were shining brightly, I was just lying on the grass, it was freshly cut this morning, kids from the morning had already played on it, making grass fights and bird's nests, the birds would never use them, but it was what they believed. My team had gone around the town looking for somewhere to sleep, we were a loner team, and we were called the einsame wölfe, it was German, it translated into the lonely wolves. Why we called ourselves this? It's because we looked out for each other, know one else in the world would, so we stick together and look out for each other.

I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wonder, however these were disrupted when someone tripped over me, and I let out an oomph, and sat up looking over at the person who tripped over me. It was a young boy with a laptop, he got up, he was breathing heavily, and he must have been running. I stood up, brushing off my jeans and shirt then glared at the boy. He looked up at me.  
"Watch where you're going." I said to him as he looked behind me.  
"Oh no, they're still coming!" He said and held his laptop tightly. I looked behind me, my black shoulder length hair covering my eyes slightly, that's how it was styled; only parts of my blue eyes could be seen. I raised an eyebrow in question. Blades started coming towards as, the young boy looked to terrified to move. I sighed, taking out my blade from my pocket, placing it in the launcher and then ripping the already rip cord through the launcher. This launched the blade, making it smash into the others. I smirked as the others spotted moving, however leaving one. Soon, the owners of the blades became visible, they glared at me, and I shot a glare back.  
"We want that data." The leader said he's the owner of the beyblade that was still spinning; I raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy, then turned back.  
"I don't know anything about this data." I told him honestly, the leader just laughed, and smirked at me. I continued to keep an eyebrow raised at him.  
"Hand it over!" He shouted as he's gang members realised more blades, their ones that I stopped stayed lying on the ground, this was a new set of blades.  
I growled, there were about seven blades against one, I, myself, considered myself to be some kind of super woman, however, I couldn't take seven blades by myself.

I glared at him.  
"Don't like to loose huh?" I said to him. Suddenly, two more blades came out, but they were attacking the enemy. I smirked at the blades, I knew who's those belonged to. I turned behind me; I could see the boy with the laptop doing the same.  
"Hallo, Gaard, Saar." I said to them, Saar, the only other girl of the group smiled slightly and waved her hand a little; she wore a yellow dress with white sandals, her blue hair in pigtails, her bright green eyes stood out, she was the very innocence of my team. The other team mate just smirked back, Gaard wore a black hoodie and black baggy trousers with converse, Short blonde crazy hair, it was everywhere, never combed, he's purple eyes blended it in nicely and he was the quietness of my team. They walked over to us Saar stood to my right, Gaard stood to my left. We all made her blades charge towards them, causing the seven blades to back off next to the others that were taken out earlier. The guy growled, he had been beaten.  
"We will get that data, even if it kills us." He said as he vanished into smoke, his team mates melted into the ground. I raised an eyebrow at this.

We all called back our blades. I turned towards the boy, with an eyebrow still raised, my favourite facial expression.  
"Data?" I questioned him; he sighed and nodded his head.  
"Yes, he wanted this." He said, pulling out a floppy disk from his laptops floppy disk drive. I walked up to him, taking the disk off of him as I passed. I looked at it with interest.  
"Hey give that back!" he said as I looked at him from the corner of my eye, then back at the disk.  
"This huh?" I said, the interest in the disk beginning to take a lose. "Boring." I said seconds later, tossing the disk to Saar who caught it. Her eyes widened, a smile on her face brightened.  
"This is so pretty!" She said to herself and Gaard, who just looked away from us all and around.  
"People." He said. Gaard only ever said one or two words in a sentence, more if you were lucky, but this was rare, no one was ever that lucky.  
I looked over to where he said, and chuckled slightly. Saar did the same, she looked confused. There were five of them, they stopped and looked at us. They looked about sixteen, seventeen. Saar gave the boy back is disk as she looked at them.  
"We finally caught you!" The boy in the cap said. Saar got scarred and hid a little behind Gaard, who watched.  
"You're going to pay for trying to steal that disk. And don't think that giving it back as soon as we caught you will help you." The only girl of the group said. Saar hid a little bit more behind Gaard. Gaard glared at them, he could feel Saar getting scared, who could blame her, she was only twelve. I raised an eyebrow.  
"You would be mistaken." I said to them, keeping calm. The boy behind me nodded.  
"She's telling the truth guys, her and her friends saved me, they beyblade as well! I think they're a team." The boy explained, I looked over to Saar who looked at me and lipped to her 'It's ok.' She stayed behind Gaard however.  
"We're sorry, we didn't know." The boy with the long pony tail said to us.

Somehow, they managed to convince us to come to their house. We were sitting in the boy wearing the baseball caps judo. Saar stayed between me and Gaard. We were sitting a little away from them, I didn't trust them, and I could tell Gaard didn't either.  
"So, are you guys a team?" The boy with blonde hair asked.  
"Impolite." Gaard said a stern look on his face. The blonde haired boy looked confused.  
"He's right; we never got your names. What are your names?" The boy who we helped earlier said.  
"I'm Va, this is Saar, and this is Gaard." I explained to them. They nodded their heads.  
"Well I'm Hilary, this is Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Kai and the computer is Dizzy." The girl, known as Hilary said to us. I nodded my head and looked around. This place was interesting, these people were, strange.  
"Well, you're defiantly not from around here, where are you from?" Tyson asked us, I looked away slightly, Saar looked at me sadly, and Gaard kept glaring.  
"Not important." Gaard said to him. Tyson raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Yes it is. Maybe we could help you get back an.."  
"He said not important!" I snapped at Tyson, before he could finish his sentence. I got up, going toward the door and placing on my shoes.  
"Stop, Va. We always run away, we got to stop." Saar said to me, she sounded like if she was on the brig of tears.

I sighed and turned towards her slightly. My eyes looked calmer, my hair covered them slightly again.  
"What if I choose to continue running?" I questioned her; I was the oldest one of the group, so I wasn't expecting an answer that could counter my question. She had to think about her answer, but soon came back with one.  
"Then you can't keep to your word. You said never be scarred of the pass again, don't let it rule you, fight it! If you walk away, you proof you can't." She said I looked at her eyes, a child like anger stirred in them. I looked down and took of my shoes again and sat with the others once again. They all looked confused; I can't blame them, after that, who wouldn't? Even Kai, the guy who has yet to speak, looked slightly interested.  
"We come from Germany, Heidelberg. However we ran away." I said to them, I couldn't make eye contact. They were shocked to find out we were runners, and we were so determined, we came all the way to Japan.  
"Why did you run away?" Max asked us. I stayed quiet and looked at the ground. Saar saw, and looked at me sadly, Gaard looked a little fazed, but soon got over it. Saar took over talking for it; I couldn't bring myself to talk about it.  
"We all have a past, a bad one at that. I used to be abused by my father, he used to punch me, kick me, strangle me, a couple of times he's set me on fire, and stabbed me. I always recovered, he was soon jailed for it, and I wondered the streets of Heidelberg." Saar finished. Max looked most affected by this; he looked like if he was going to break down in tears. Saar had her stab scars; they were visible on her back and her stomach.

Gaard perked up, this was one of the only times he didn't say more then one word.  
"Father died, mother couldn't take it and blamed me. She took drugs, and even injected me with different drugs, see how I would react. She uses to punch me if I didn't do anything she wanted me to do." Gaard said he wanted to finish quickly. He used that as he's excuse as to why he didn't like talking so much, why he stayed quiet, why he didn't trust others but us. Hilary had tears down her face, the others looked shocked. Saar and Gaard looked at me; I had already walked to the door, my shoes on, and was leaving the house. I wondered over to the side of the house, and sat down under a window. I wanted to know what they would say, but I couldn't say it. Saar was the one to perk up.  
"Va, she was abused, sexually, by her brother, and her father. Her mother was killed a few days after her birth, after that, it has been sexual abuse for her none stop. If she didn't do it, then they would beat her until she submitted enough to allow them to do stuff to her. She ran away, and when we came across her she was only wearing a very big t-shirt and some underwear. She looked scared and was crying. That was the only day I ever saw her cry." Saar finished off. I hugged me knees under the window, and buried my head into them.

A few hours had passed, I could tell by the coldness of the wind that was hitting against my side. I shivered slightly, that was until I felt something fall against my shoulders. I flinched slightly and looked up. I saw that it was Kai, who was standing up over me; he had a dull look on his face. I looked away again, grabbing hold of the blanket to pull it closer towards me. Kai sat down next to me.  
"I'm sorry, about what happened to you." Kai said to me, as I shook my head.  
"Wasn't your fault." I said to him. I haven't cried after that day, I didn't want to, that's how I ended up in that position.  
"You can cry if you want, it is ok." He told me, maybe he wasn't as cold hearted, or self centred as people thought. I looked at him, wondering why he said that, but I couldn't help it, I broke down crying, and leaned my head on his shoulder. My crying was silent, I could feel him rubbing my arm as if trying to tell me its ok, and that everything would be ok, but I knew nothing would change what happened to me. I just continued, I felt ok around him, I didn't feel this need to be cold around him, maybe because it felt like he had been through rough times himself, and therefore knew what it felt like.


	2. And now I train

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I haven't watched beyblade for a while. Oh! There may be some German in chapters from now on! Sorry if you read German and takes a little while to understand, I haven't spoken it for a while.**

I don't remember what happened after I was crying, I must have fallen asleep. I didn't fell Kai next to me; instead, it was just the wall. I shook my head; it was stupid of me to think that anybody would really gain my trust so easily. Standing up, I removed the blanket from the body, and swung it over my shoulder like I would have done with my shoulder bag. I brushed off my shirt and jeans, and then walked back into the judo, taking off my shoes as I did. The wind chime went off, letting off a loud, but soothing ring as it did. I looked at it, and held the middle part to stop it banging against everything. However, everybody was awake and was looking at me. I looked at them. Saar smiled and waved at me.  
"Hallo!" She said to me as I nodded my head.  
"Hallo." I said back to her, Gaard just nodded his head; I of course nodded back to him. My black hair was messy; I could barely see though my fringe.

I had to wonder though, why were we still here. I looked at Saar with an eyebrow raised; she looked at me sweetly, a chop stick hanging from her mouth as she did. The look she was holding was like a small child, it was funny to me; however I kept my facial expression cool.  
"We're moving on today." I said them. Saars' mouth opened slightly in shock, Gaard just raised an eyebrow. She frowned and looked at me sadly, the twelve year old didn't want to go, I could tell.  
"But, they let us stay here, and listened when nobody else would." Saar said, defending the right to stay in this, stranger's house.  
"We don't know them." I said to her, a slight glare on my face. Saar stood up and glared at me back slightly.  
"We told them what happened to us; they said they would quite gladly let us stay here!" Saar shouted at me. I glared at her deeply, I was impressed, but shocked, she had never shouted at me before.  
"It's fine and dandy that they knew our past, but I do not trust them. No matter how good listeners they are. I'll be waiting out front, you have five minutes." I said to her, putting the blanket down into the corner and then turning around, putting my trainers on again and heading out of the door. Saar sat back down and looked disappointed, she picked up the chop stick she had dropped and placed it on the table.

My choice was final, I was team caption, and I decided what happened. I saw a shadow over me as I leaned against the wall. I looked beside me, it was Kai, the boy from last night, and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I heard your argument. We offered you a place to stay; it's rude not to take it." Kai said to me as I snorted and turned my head the other way  
"Why? Why would you offer somewhere to sleep unless you planned on doing something?" I questioned him. He couldn't see it, but I had a fearful look in my eyes, why would complete strangers offer a place to stay, without something in return? It made know sense to me. I could hear Kai chuckling, this made me shiver slightly.  
"You think everybody is like your brother and father huh? How about a battle? I win, you lot stay, you win, and you're free to go." He said, a smirk crossing his face. I turned my head towards him, an eyebrow raised on my face.  
"Why would you be trying hard to keep us here?" I asked him, he just shrugged his shoulders and stood in front of me.  
"I want you on my team, you and your two friends, you seem like strong fighters, now shall we test that theory?" He questioned him. I just smiled and took my blade out of my pocket.

I followed him to a dish in the back yard. We stood facing each other on the opposite sides of the dish. We both placed our blades into the launchers, and put the rip cords through the launcher. I stood with my feet apart, Kai did the same. I wanted to go, and if this was the way, then I would take it.  
"Three, two, one, Let it rip!" We both shouted, launching our blades into the dish. The both spun around each other. Me and Kai looked at each other and then back on our blades.  
"Come in Dranzer, you can do it!" Kai said as his blade, I'm guessing called, Dranzer, smashed into my blade, pushing it back. I glared at this Dranzer, kind of strong, not as strong as my dunkle Hyäne. Dunkle Hyäne translated into dark hyena.  
"Drücken Sie es zurück, dunkle Hyäne!" I said to him, Dunkle Hyäne pushed back Dranzer, just like I commanded. Kai just smirked, and told Dranzer to do something, but I wasn't listening, I couldn't hear, he said it quietly. In a huge bang of smoke, something landed on the floor next to me. Kai just smirked and caught he's blade as I looked behind me, and then back at him.  
"Training starts in half an hour don't be late." He said as he walked away, picking up Dunkle Hyäne, and taking him with him. I looked at him.  
"Hey he doesn't belong to you!" I said to him as Kai just placed him in he's pocket.  
"You'll get him back at training." As replied as he continued walking away with Dunkle Hyäne. I sighed to myself and scratched my head; I couldn't believe I got beaten.

"We get to stay!" Saar shouted into my ear. I had moved into the room with the others and sat down next to her, now I was regretting doing that. Saar hugged me tightly as I crossed my arms and kept a glare on my face while looking on the floor. Gaard just looked at the ceiling while leaning on he's hands that were behind him. I looked at Gaard, Saar still clinging onto my body.  
"What do you think of this?" I asked him as he looked at me through the corner of he's eye. He just shrugged he's shoulder.  
"No problem." He said as I sighed and looked at Saar or was still clinging to me. The blade breakers were watching us, Kai was somewhere, but I didn't know where, and so was Kenny, strange. I just sighed as Kai walked into the room and looked at us. He tossed me my blade; I caught it with a hand I managed to get free, while glaring at Kai, he shot a glare equally back at me. I raised an eyebrow to this; he was completely different when it was just us. I shrugged my shoulders however and watched him. The other two did. I hadn't told them that we were now part of the blade breakers, I wondered if Kai did however, after all, Kenny wasn't in the room, maybe he told him.

Kai watched us intensely, and then turned around.  
"You will be doing endurance training. That means running around the park with the lake, seven times. After that, two minute break, and then another ten times." He spoke. Tyson looked at him as if he was bonkers.  
"But that's about twenty miles!" He said to him, Kai just shrugged his shoulders, and glared at Tyson. Tyson just scratched his head back. Hilary decided she was going to perk up into the conservation.  
"If you want to stay world champion then you need to train. And you three! You're not part of the team; you shouldn't be here watching our training methods." Hilary said pointing at us. Saar frowned slightly at her as Gaard raised an eyebrow and sat up properly.  
"That's what you think." I said as I stood up, bringing Saar up with me. Gaard watched us and stood up as well. Hilary had an odd look on her face and glared at me, I glared at her back. She didn't like somebody stepping into her territory. She was like a lioness defending its den.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hilary shouted at me s I turned around. Saar skipped happily over to the door and placed her sandals onto her feet, Gaard did the same with he's converse.  
"It means they're part of the blade breakers now." Kai spoke up, following us shortly after me, Saar and Gaard walked out of the door.

We reached the park. It was wonderful, big, green, lush grass. I looked around as everybody came towards us. They were a while however, guess Kai had to explain why my team was part of their team now. I sighed as Saar stood in front of me and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at the young girl.  
"So….why we part of the blade breakers now?" She asked me as I looked away slightly.  
"I lost a battle with Kai." I said to her as she covered her mouth with one hand in shock, her mouth slightly open. Gaard raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Va lost a battle? Say it isn't so!" Saar said, being dramatic as she did. I glared at her slightly.  
"Hey it's not like I wanted to loose!" I said to her as Saar giggled and turned around to me, her dress flaring out slightly when she did.  
"I know." She said a wide smile on her face as she did. Someone got ready this morning; her hair was brushed, unlike mine, which was still the morning mess it was when I woke up. Kai stood in front of us all, Hilary by his side, was she some sort of mascot or something? I had no idea.  
"Begin running now. Seven laps then two minute break go!" Kai shouted as we all started running. I slowed down into a nice steady jog, Gaard continued to run like a manic around the park, he over passed several people with ease, Ray he was having trouble with passing. Saar did a semi-jog, she was jogging with Max. The two seemed to be getting along with each other.

After about twenty minutes I finished three of my laps, Gaard had stopped on the floor for a quick breather, taking out an inhaler and inhaling what he needed to. The boy was asthmatic, hard on him, but he didn't care. Once he did that he continued running again. Saar and Max were becoming tired quickly; I could hear her complaining about all the running.  
"My legs, they're going to drop off." She said as I raised an eyebrow at her. Kai was running with us to. Good! He's team leader he should set an example, everybody was now beginning to slow, even I was to, but luckily, just by jogging, I had more energy saved up then them, Kai seemed to have the same idea. I came across Hilary, who was lying on the grass looking at the sun. I glared at her and jogged on the spot.  
"Hey princess, don't you think you should do this to?" I questioned her. She sat up and shot a glare at me, if it were daggers it would have went right through me. She just chuckled however.  
"I'm just a cheerleader; I don't need to work up a sweat." She said and lied back down. I growled under my breath and jogged past her. I hated her already, and I haven't even known her for that long. I wondered where Kenny had gone off to, but shrugged the thought off my mind.

The sun was coming down; we had finished all our laps. Gaard was sitting on the floor cross legged, inhaler in his hands that were in his lap, he's eyes closed. Saar was lying next to him on her belly. I was wondering around on my feet, wondering what we would do next. However Kai had disappeared, causing me to raise an eyebrow.  
"That was so hard." Saar said into the grass as I looked at her and chuckled slightly.  
"You think vacuuming a house is hard. This must have been torture for you." I said to her as she rolled over onto her back, her arms out next to each other. She nodded her head. Gaard looked at her through the corner of he's eyes, and just shrugged. I felt a tap on my shoulder; Ray was standing next to me. I wasn't expecting that.  
"Hello Ray." I said to him as he waved.  
"Listen, Va. Could you hang around Kai more? We've noticed a change in his attitude when he's with you. It's different, a shock for us." Ray asked me. I glared at him and walked away, how dare he asks if I could hang around someone because of the change it causes, oh very dare he. Gaard and Saar watched me as I walked away from everybody. I was going to explore the city a bit, yes that would clear my mind.

***German to English translations***

Drücken Sie es zurück, dunkle Hyäne! ---Push it back, Dark hyena!


	3. A blast from the past

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I haven't watched beyblade for a while. Oh! There may be some German in chapters from now on! Sorry if you read German and take a little while to understand, I haven't spoken it for a while.**

**Sorry for the wait, saw boyfriend yesterday =D**

It was cold; the sun was set deeper under the horizon now. I shivered and looked around. People wearing coats, or jumpers. Parents walking their children home so that they were out of the cold quicker, I didn't know what season it was, maybe autumn, or winter? It was so bright and sunny though in the morning. Dark, grey clouds covered the sky above me, I raised an eyebrow, maybe it would snow, or rain, or sleet it down today. I shook my head though, and shoved my hands into my pocket, how dare Ray ask me to hang out with someone just because of the change it was creating, rude much? I could hear foot steps behind me. Turning my head quickly to see who it was I spotted no one; this was strange, very strange. I walked a little quicker this time, and once again heard the footsteps. Growling under my breath I turned into an alley and ran this would hopefully shake them off.

However, my attempt to shake off the stalker was all in vain, and I hit a dead end. I cussed to myself, how could I do this, this was a stupid attempt to get away from someone. I could hear clapping behind me. It reminded me of some horror movie where the victim ended up in the dead end and then either rapped and stabbed, or just stabbed and left there to bleed to death. It was cliché, very cliché, but even the most cliché of moments can be the most haunting. I turned around to see the clapper and raised an eyebrow; they were wearing a mask over their face.  
"Bravo young child you got into a dead end. Oh, I wonder how this story will surface." The person spoke; it was a male that was for sure.  
"Why were you following me? And I'm not a child." I said to him as he let out a howling laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him, a creepy man that was for sure.  
"What's so funny?" I questioned him, removing my hands from my pockets and crossing them. He stopped laughing and placed a hand onto his mask.  
"So, you don't recognise me, shame really, we had such…..good, times together." He said removing the mask. My eyes narrowed once he removed the mask, the face became recognisable.  
"How have you been, little sister?" I he questioned to me as I backed up into the wall, forgetting it was there.

He started to walk closure towards me; I tried backing into the wall, banging it with my fist maybe hopefully breaking it down so I could run away. This wasn't doing my fists any good, if anything it was just bruising them. I looked up at him, he was close, I slid down the wall to try and crawl away, however he just moved his foot in front of my face. I looked up at him, a smirk covered his face.  
"Now now why run away? Don't you want to catch up?" He asked with a laugh after it. I could feed a hand on the back of my t-shirt, forcing me to stand up. He just looked at me like a manic, bringing his face close to mine. I panicked however, and stared at him, my eyes wide as I could feel myself pushed back into the wall.  
"Why don't we finish what we started, all those years ago?" I asked with an evil glare in he's eyes. I shut my eyes tight, knowing the worse. I felt a breeze of air and a clang hit the wall next to me face and opened my eyes slightly. A girl with pink hair and a light pink ribbon shaped to that of cat ears held a launcher in front of her, a glare on her face; he yellow eyes were glaring, like a cat looking at the sun. She was strange. My brother growled and dropped me to the floor and turned to the girl, he's head tilted to the side a little bit. The girl with pink hair continued to glare at him, rain started to fall from the sky at this point. My eyes were still half open; it looked like if I was doped up on something, the rain made my hair cover my eyes more. My eyes were dull, I felt helpless. He turned back to me and smirked as I looked up to him.  
"Guess you're safe this time. But keep this in check, we have returned." He said and walked away, as if nothing had happened. He's mask on the floor, walking away from the alley.

I watched him, and so did the girl with pink hair, I never noticed that she had a brown shopping bag with her; she must have gone food shopping for her family or something. She walked up to me and collected her beyblade that had hit the wall and was now next to my hand on the floor. I looked at it; it was pink with an animal in the middle, much like my Dunkle Hyäne. She stood straight again and looked down at me. She placed a hand in front of me, offering me to get up.  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She asked, it was a soft, but high toned voice. However it was comfort at this time. I took her hand and felt her pull me up. I nodded my head and shook it to her second question. She just smiled, her yellow eyes looking "normal". She thought for a second and looked up. Removing something from her waist she handed it to me. It was a pink jumper. I looked at her with my half closed eyes.  
"You need it at the moment. My apartments only a few more steps away. Make sure to wash it before returning. Ask for someone called Mariah." She said, walking out of the alley as I held on to the soft hoodie. She picked up her shopping back, after placing her blade into her pocket. She looked back and waved, leaving the alley way. I was once again left alone in the alley. I slowly walked out the place, the rain still beating down. I took this opportunity and wore the hoodie she had lent to me.

I walked home in the rain, the hood up, my eyes still half open and dull looking. I could remember feeling the helplessness and the fear of meeting him again. I recalled he's words "We have returned." Did that mean the people that I, Gaard and Saar were running from had all returned? Or just my brother and my father. It was confusing; the helplessness still remained in me. I could hear my name being called. It sounded like the blade breakers, Saar and Gaard. Were they looking for me? I stopped and turned my head to see if I could find where they were. I spotted Gaard; he looked shocked and ran to me. I just watched him, and felt the hug he gave me.  
"Look bad. Look scarred." He said as I just stayed there. "She is found!" Gaard shouted while still having a hold of me. He looked and felt soaked to the bone. I could hear the others coming towards us. Gaard kept a good hold of me; I could feel Saar do the same.  
"Va! Wir dachten, dass Sie weg liefen!" Saar said as she also held on to me with Gaard, who nodded he's head. However I didn't reply. I could tell that Saar and Gaard were confused as to why I hadn't replied. When I spoke up Gaard was holding me by the shoulders, Saar looking at me worriedly.  
"Sie sind zurück." I said to them. Gaard and Saar looked at each other; the worry in their eyes was big. The blade breakers arrived, wondering what we said, and why it got Saar and Gaard looking as if death had just came up from the earth underneath them.

I can't remember how I arrived to their house. Ray had taken the hoodie from me once I took it off to put it in the laundry, after all the girl, Mariah, said to wash it before returning it. I was sitting on the floor cross legged, Saar and Gaard next to me. My hair was soaked and still dripping, my eyes were still dull, half closed. Gaard tried asking me multiple things; however I didn't answer them and kept my eyes on the floor underneath me. I could hear him growl under he's throat, and a hand across my face, forcing me to snap my eyes open. I snapped my head towards him and glared at him. He just smirked and brought he's hand back to he's lap.  
"Va, you wouldn't answer him it was like you were in a trance." Kenny said to me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"I…apologise for that then." I said to Gaard, facing him as he shrugged he's shoulders and continued smirking. I sighed and looked at everybody.  
"You said they were back. Do you know why?" Saar said as I shook my head.  
"No I don't." I said to her as she sighed and looked sad at me. I couldn't help if I didn't know. I sighed; I had to make a decision which was best for my friends and me.  
"We have to move again." I said them, Saar gasped as Gaard raised an eyebrow but nodded he's head in agreement. Saar looked at Gaard, wondering why he agreed. Tyson slammed he's hands on the table and glared at me.  
"You've said that you guys had to go twice? Why?!" He yelled at me as I shot a glare back at him, my arms crossed. I still felt helpless, and fearful, but this time it will not show.  
"I don't trust you." I said to him as he looked like me at shock.

I stood up, Gaard following shortly behind me. Saar however stayed seated. Hilary just smirked at me as I glared at her, that hateful smirk, a smirk of accomplishment. Saar looked at the ground as I looked at her.  
"Come." I said to her as she shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at the twelve year old.  
"Why not?" Gaard asked her, an eyebrow also rose. She looked up at both of us.  
"I trust them! They gave us a home, and even listened to our past. And you want to let it go." She said to us as I sighed. I wasn't expecting this sort of thing. Yes it was true that they did, but it didn't mean we have a right to trust them. Gaard looked at me wondering what to do. We couldn't stay at a place where the people of the best whom we were running from could turn up at any minute.  
"You can't keep running from problems." Kai said, I wondered when he would speak up. He was leaning against the wall, arm's crossed, a glare on his face. Me and Gaard turned and looked at him, why would he care if we left or not?  
"Why would you care?" I asked him, he stayed against the wall and held the glare on his face. He's grey eyes were cold, a cold stare as if it was striking needles into the heart. Gaard glared back at him, I did the same.  
"You are part of the team, which means you stay here. We can help you." Ray said noticing the tension between everyone and everything. I sighed, I didn't know what to do, what should I do? I begun to feel bad, I only wanted to best for my friends.

***German to English translations***

Va! Wir dachten, dass Sie weg liefen! – Va! We thought that you ran away!

Sie sind zurück – They are back


	4. I have to change

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. There may be some German in chapters from now on! Sorry if you read German and take a little while to understand, I haven't spoken it for a while.**

**Sorry for so long for the update, I had to go job hunting, not been successful (T_T) lets hope I get the assistant manager training =D. NEW THING! Seeing as no dreams have been in this so far, dreams may start popping up, if that's the as, they'll be in **_**Italics.**_** So enjoy.**

I walked out, into the back yard, and let out a scream while holding my head. I guess someone had heard me, mostly Gaard; he was the one whose hand was on my shoulder. I breathed heavily and looked at him; he had a thoughtful look on his face, and grabbed my wrist, walking me to the window. We both sat down a little bit away from it. I looked at him. I was going to speak before he put he's finger up to me, I kept quiet, I guess we were listening to the conversation outside. I could hear Saar crying.  
"Don't cry Saar, she might let you stay." I could hear Tyson say. Saar continued to cry.  
"She won't, I know she won't, she'll, she'll say it's best for us to go away. She wants to get stronger, but she keeps running. I'm scarred to, but I want to face the fear, not run away!" I heard her cry. It made me think, was I setting a bad example for them both, just running away all the time. After all, Saar and Gaard are like my brother and sister; we're that close, they're the closest thing to family I have. I looked at Gaard, who was looking at me for the answer. I sighed and looked down.  
"Am I setting a bad example for you two? Do you two want to stay, and face the past head on?" I asked him, not looking at him.  
"I wish to, as does Saar. Va, listen to your thoughts, not to your fear, the choice may be better then first thought." He said, standing up. He walked away, and left me by the window, he looked back. I looked down for a quick second, and then back at me, he's eyes looked sad.  
"I'm scarred, yes. But….I want to face the fear head on." He said and turned the corner, I saw something come from he's eye. Maybe he was crying? I had never seen him cry since the day I first met him. He left me to my faults. Who knew a sixteen year old boy could get to me so much. But then again, I was seventeen, so it was only a year's difference. I decided to sleep outside, I couldn't sleep inside, and not with the guilt I felt because of Saar's crying. I closed my eyes, and felt myself slip into sleep.

_I ran. Ran as fast as I could. The big jumper was green; it covered my body down to my lower thigh. I was breathing heavily. My long black hair flew behind me. I didn't know where I was going; I was just running away from them, the ones that caused me fear, distress and pain. I felt my body ram into someone else's, and then myself falling over backwards, my legs together I landed on the ground. I kept my eyes shut, my hair covering them slightly.  
"Why are you running?" I heard a very childish voice ask. I opened my eyes so very slightly, and starred into big, bright green ones. I backed away slightly, and bumped into a pair of legs. Looking up I noticed a pair of purple eyes looking down at me, an eyebrow raised, blonde hair messy. I moved away from him, and back towards the girl slightly. He looked about ten, the girl looked about six.  
_"_Scarred." The boy said, straight forward. I shook while on the ground. The little girl laughed slightly standing up her pastel blue dress falling to her knees. I could see bruises on them. She wears white sandals.  
_"_We won't hurt you." She said offering both her hands to me. I looked at the hands, and took them. I pulled myself up, she help slightly by walking backwards. I could see bruises on her arms. She had a big on over her left eye. I looked at the boy, holding my arms around my body, still shivering. He had cuts and bruises on he's arms as well, and a large deep cut on his forehead. The girl noticed I was only wearing a big jumper and started to take something off from under her dress. It was a pair of shorts, a beige pair at that.  
_"_You have underwear right?" She asked a large smile on her face. I nodded my head, and had the shorts shoved into my hands.  
_"_Put them on, we won't look." She said and turned around. The boy did the same. I could see what looked like several holes in the back of his neck. The girl's dress was an open back dress, there were deep cuts on her back, and some were already scars. I quickly put on the shorts on as they turned around.  
_"_I'm Saar, and this is Gaard. Who are you?" She asked a large smile on her face as she looked at me. The shorts were a little tight, but had to do for now.  
_"_I'm Va." _

I awoke from my dream with beads of sweat falling from my face. I wiped my hand over my face, removing the salty liquid from it. Why did that dream suddenly pop up in my mind? The day I first met them, the day I first started to trust people. I noticed a blanket around me again, and wondered who placed it on me. After all, only Gaard as far as a knew, knew I was sleeping out here. I stood up, scratching my head, I needed a shower, and I felt gross. I started to walk back towards the inside of the judo. I turned the corner and saw Saar with a bowl in her hand. I raised an eyebrow, folding up the blanket.  
"I thought you might be hungry. You looked cold last night to." She said to me with a glance upon her young face.  
"Thank you, Saar. But I'm going to have a shower. I'm not hungry. I thank you for the thought though." I said to her. Saar nodded her head and followed me back inside. I took off my shoes as Saar slid her sandals off. I headed towards the bathroom, first knocking on the door to make sure know one was in there. No one answered, so I opened the door, and then locked it behind me after entering it. My shower didn't take long, only about ten minutes. I came out, my hair very messy and un-brushed, it wasn't dripping, and I had gotten most of the water out with a towel and hands. Hilary was the first to notice me. She shot a glare at me, I shot one back. She turned and faced me, making me raise an eyebrow, the harsh glare still cemented to my face.  
"So are you going?" She asked, venom dripping off every word.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I said back at her, moving away. She placed an arm in front of my way, and kept glaring at me.  
"I want you out. You are nothing but pathetic. Why are you even here? To get heads up for the tournament? Well I won't let you." She said, trying to make a snarly comment at me. I just chuckled slightly, and pushed her arm out of the way. She glared at me as she grabbed the back of my shirt. I turned around and grabbed her arm, pinning it to her back, her body was pinned against the wall. I glared at her, and kept a tight grip on her arm.  
"How dare you touch me in a threatening matter. If you did this to my family members you would be more then pinned." I said to her, my voice sounding dangerous. I felt a sharp jolt to my back, making me let go, I fell to my knees. I turned to see who did it, and saw the glaring face of Kai. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Kai! Thank you, she was going to break my arm off." Hilary said, sounding pathetic, and I was meant to be the pathetic one. I glared at her, and then looked back at Kai who shot a glare, the same glare he shot at me to Hilary.  
"Don't lie. You provoked. You shouldn't have responded. She is part of the team, Va, no matter how much you hate it. You will learn that quickly. You Hilary, the same goes now go back and cry a sob story to Tyson. I want to talk to Va alone." Kai said, the daggers could be heard in Kai's face as the tears swelled into Hilary's eyes. I stood up, and cracked my back a little bit, he hit me hard, very hard, and it was a sharp pain, as if I was struck in the face by a large pin. It was almost heart stopping pain, even if it was for a quick second. I turned to face him, an eyebrow raised as to why he wanted to talk to me alone.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" I asked him, crossing my arms. The hair was starting to dry out. A dull aching pain started to form in my back.  
"Last night. Are you staying?" He asked me, he leaned against the wall. I sighed and looked down.  
"My team members say they want to face the fear head on. You said I can't keep running. But what if I want to?" I asked him, an eyebrow rose. So many questions, maybe he could answer them, but then again, maybe he couldn't.  
"I will help you. In a strange way you are like me, but at the same time you are not. It's better to think of others, and put them first, instead of yourself. " He said to me, he kept calm. I looked at up, a stressed look on my face. The two wanted to stay here, and I wanted to run away. But Kai just said, put others first and then you. I understood what he meant and looked at him, a slight look of defeat on my face.  
"We will stay. I know the other two want to, and because of that, it will make them happy to stay." I said to him, looking away and down. I felt defeated, for once I didn't win a battle, if this could even be called a battle, and it was more of advance forced down the throat. But I had to follow it; I had know choice but to follow it. Kai looked at me and nodded.  
"I don't suggest this to anybody so considered honoured. But I will help you fight your demons, but in return, you must help fight some of mine, and be committed to the team, Blade breakers." He said to me. I looked up at him, Kai was willing to help me, as long as I helped him and stayed committed, I nodded my head. I had to learn that I couldn't keep running away from my "demons" I had to face them. I guess my brother and father could be classed as demon, they were slimy and evil. Kai nodded his head and pushed himself off the wall. He stuck a hand out in front of me, I took it and shook it.  
"Training starts in five minutes bring your blade." He said to me. I nodded my head and let go of his hand, and watched him walk down the hall, most likely to tell the others. Digging into my pocket I took out Dunkle Hyäne and looked at him.  
"Wir haben einen dauerhaften Platz, egal wie viel wir versuchen zu laufen." I said to him and placed him back into my pocket. The training should be interesting. I walked towards the front end of the judo. Saar was standing by the front door, her sandals on, Gaard doing the same.  
"We're staying." I told them. Saar looked up at me in disbelieve.  
"Really? You promise?" She asked me, taking off her shoes and walking towards me. I nodded my head at her as she held out her pinkie.  
"Pinkie swear it. If you break it you swallow a thousand needles." She said trying to sound serious. I nodded and joined my left pinkie finger with her right one. She smiled at me and ran off; probably to tell Max and who ever else she talked to here. Gaard walked over to me and stood next to me.  
"You listened?" He asked me, looking at me then back at where Saar was running off to. I nodded my head.  
"Yes. I'm going to put you guys in front of myself more. In fact all the time. In all honesty, you deserve it; after all, you helped me back those many years ago." I told him as he nodded he's head.  
"Don't go soft." He said with a slight smirk on his face. I glared at him slightly.  
"I can still kick your butt, don't test me." I said to him as he chuckled slightly and continued to smirk. I just smirked back, and waited for the training to begin, I was interested as to why he wanted us to bring her blades with us.

***German to English translations***

Wir haben einen dauerhaften Platz, egal wie viel wir versuchen zu laufen. – We have a permanent place, no matter how much we try to run.


	5. A tragic end to a wonderful day

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. Whheeyyy I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating for a long time, problems at home ¬_¬**

"Gekommen worden auf dunkle Hyäne! Dunkelheit leer!" I shouted as Dunkle Hyäne came out of his blade. The black and grey Hyena howled into the sky, his legs apart, his back legs bent so his tail was near the ground. He stopped howling and lowed his head and charged towards Gaards blade, he's teeth bared. As soon as he got close to the blade the Hyena stopped and barked, causing darkness to start taking over the field.  
"Babylon-Rotwild, helles Schild." Gaard said calmly as a deer appeared in front of the Hyena, and smashed its hoof onto the ground, causing a shield of bright light to appear. The darkness struck it, rebounding off the shield and back into Dunkle Hyäne. Dunkle Hyäne was pushed back slightly, he continued to growl. My blade of course was pushed back as well as it collided with Gaards. Ray clapped he's hands together, we both looked at him.  
"Ok guy's you can stop now." Ray said, smiling at us both. We called back our blades into our hands; the bitbeasts disappeared into the blade. Kai walked over to everybody.  
"Take a five minute break, no more." He said, walking away and leaning against a tree. I looked at Dunkle Hyäne; we had battles Gaard, Max and Ray. The battles ended up as a tie, however Ray did very nearly win, something we weren't happy with. I looked at Kenny with an eyebrow raised, Gaard did the same.  
"I took some data of your blades and they both seem very powerful, however they could use some improvement. Gaards, yours could use an improvement with offensive power and Va yours could use an improvement in Defensive power. You're both a little over powering in defence and offense." Kenny explained to us as we nodded our head.  
"I'll take your blades and improve them if you want." Kenny said as Gaard handed he's blade over to him. I sighed and did the same; at least they'll be improved so we could win.

Kenny smiled and took the blades off with him. I'm guessing back at the house so he could improve them. Saar was talking with Max, they both walked up to us. Saar was smiling widely.  
"You both did really great! It's been a while since we last saw your bitbeast Gaard." Saar said with a wide smile on her face. Gaard nodded he's head, and looked at Saar with an eyebrow raised. Saar tilted her head slightly as Gaard looked at her closely, mostly at her hair.  
"Messy." He said to her as Saar started to comb her hair with her fingers. Gaard grabbed her wrist slightly and took her off to the grassy patch, most likely to neaten her hair. He had a natural talent when it came to hair dressing, he was the one that cut and styled mine. I scratched the back of my head as Max watched as well. Saar sat with her legs crossed as Gaard was combing her hair with he's fingers. In a way they were like brother and sister, the closet thing to a brother and sister I had anyway.  
"So how long have you three known each other?" Max asked looking at me with a cat like smile on his face. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Since we were six, ten and eleven." I said to him simply.  
"That's a long time." Max said as I nodded my head.  
"Everybody, it's time to start training again. Saar, Max, you to will be battling, move now." Kai said as Gaard finished her hair quickly. Saar hugged him quickly as he gave her blade to her. Saar didn't have pockets, so Gaard kept hold of her things. I walked over to the tree and sat next to Gaard to watch Saar and Max's battle, I wondered how she would do; I hadn't seen her bitbeast for a while. Gaard looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.  
"Distracted." He said simply as I turned my head to face him fully.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him, I had to know, Gaard knew things that not even I knew about, he was a mysterious boy even though we have none each other for a long time. He just smirked.  
"Someone made you soft." He said and turned back to the battle. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at him as he fiddled about with he's inhaler. I looked down at it and took it off him, Gaard just raised an eyebrow at me as I looked at it. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"How long has this been empty?" I asked him as he looked away and back at the battle. I sighed slightly and put the inhaler into my pocket and stood up while looking at him. I looked at Saar and saw that her and Max ended up as a tie, I smirked at her as she came back, and quickly looked at Kai, as he was the one who was the team leader.  
"May we be excused, I need to get Gaards inhaler refilled, and these two registered at a hospital here." I asked him as Kai nodded he's head and turned back to the teams again. Saar quickly gave Kenny her blade to be modified with Max's before we started to head off into town.

We wondered through the towns trying to find the local hospital, I kept Gaards inhaler inside my pocket. Saar was just skipping about in front of us, twirling time from time with happiness that she got to stay here.  
"Va, Va! I think we're lost." She said and continued to skip in front of us. I just shrugged my shoulders as Gaard walked beside me with he's hands in his pockets as he did. I looked at him; sometimes I got worried about him, mostly because if he went running he needed the inhaler the most, so it being empty was a big no in my books. I walked into Saar quickly who had stopped for some reason and walked backwards a little bit again. I raised an eyebrow at her as I saw her shaking. Gaard also looked up at what she was looking at and started wide eyes whatever she was looking at. I looked up to and also went wide up.  
"It's them…" Gaard said quietly. Four men and one woman were standing in front of us. The two men had black hair and green eyes both wearing black cloaks; they were my father and brother. Another man with blue hair and green eyes stood there, he was also wearing a black cloak. The last one was a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes; she also wore a black cloak. They all smirked at us.  
"Hello kids. Thought you could run?" My father asked as they all put their hands into they're pockets ands took out knifes from them. I panicked and looked in my pocket for my beyblade, until I remembered; we all left them with Kenny. All three of us had the same idea and begun to run the other way away from them.  
"They're here, Va! They're here!" Saar yelled as I turned my head to look at her, I saw tears in her eyes as she run. I was scarred as well, and turned my head to face Gaard, whom had falling behind, he was breathing heavily, and our parents, plus my brother was still chasing us. I quickly turned around and grabbed he's left wrist and started running again. Gaard was having problems keeping up, I knew he was.

We continued running, we took sharp turns into alley ways, and soon we managed to escape them, although we knew that they would find us again soon, but we would need to hide here until hopefully the blade breakers came to look at us. I was leaning over, my hands on my bent knees breathing heavily to regain my breath; Saar was curled up in the fettle position on the floor with her head buried into her knees. I looked at Gaard whom was on he's hands and knees, eyes wide. I knew that wasn't normal and walked over to the teen. I bent down and looked at he's face, it was dripping with sweat, he was breathing heavily, but it also sounded like wheezing, and small coughs could be heard.  
"Gaard…Are you ok?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised. Gaard opened he's mouth to speak, but he's coughing got worse as well as he's wheezing. I widened my eyes.  
"Saar! Come here!" I told her as Saar looked up and quickly crawled over. She looked worriedly at Gaard whom was still wheezing and coughing; he was also shaking and breathing heavily, but he's heavy breathing turned into rapid breathing. Saar started to shake him slightly as Gaard lifted up he's head and looked at us in a panicked state, he looked like if he was in pain as well, sweat still dripped off he's face. I didn't know what was going on and neither did Saar; we were both worried for him.  
"Gaard, tell us what's wrong, please!" Saar asked him as he looked at Saar in a panicked state, he's coughing and wheezing continued, he looked like if he wanted to touch Saar's arm before collapsing to the floor and shutting he's eyes tightly, the wheezing, the coughing, the rapid breathing still continuing as well as the look of pain across he's face. He started to turn pale. Saar begun to cry harder then what she already was when we got to the alley way, I didn't know what to do. We both waited it out trying to keep him calm until it stopped. Gaard went silent. He's breathing was very slow, he's skin still pale. It happened quickly, but it seemed like forever.  
"Gaard..." I questioned, however I got no response, he was unconscious, completely out cold, me and Saar looked at each other, tears forming in my eyes as Gaards breathing stayed slow, and it was like he only took a breath every minute, we thought he was dying. Saar crawled over to me for comfort as I looked around.

We waited for ages in the alley way, I didn't know what the time was, but Gaard wasn't getting better, he's skin was still pale, he felt cold, he's breathing still slow, a slight wheezing came from him time to time as well as a cough. I hugged Saar tightly as we watched Gaard to see if he would wake up, but he wouldn't, footsteps came down the alleyway, as well as our names being shouted out. Saar kept her head buried in my chest as I looked up, I saw the blade breakers, well Tyson, Ray and Max anyway. They looked shocked at us as Saar looked up a little bit at them.  
"What happened? And why is Gaard on the ground?" Tyson questioned as they came over. I didn't know what happened to Gaard; I explained to them what I could.  
"He…was wheezing, and breathing heavily….he coughed a lot and looked in pain, he turned pale and now, he's like this after he collapsed to the floor…I…I….I don't know what happened." I said to them in a state of panic. Ray bent down as Max helped Tyson pull Gaard onto he's back. Ray looked at us.  
"That sounds like an Asthma attack, we must get him to a hospital, and he doesn't look good at all." Ray said to us as I nodded my head in agreement, I wanted to cry, but I wanted to stay strong as well. Saar got up so I could get up, she was still crying, just thinking about it, this morning, was a happy time, for once and then, Gaard has what might be an Asthma attack, and is now on the verge of death because of the state he was in. I wondered why this happened to us, and if Gaard would stay with us long enough to get to the hospital.

***German to English translations***

Gekommen worden auf dunkle Hyäne! Dunkelheit leer! – Come on Dark Hyäne! Darkness Empty!

Babylon-Rotwild, helles Schild – Babylon-deer, Bright sign.


	6. The harsh reality

**I don't own beyblade nor do I own the characters created in the story, I do however own the OC's and the story line, so I can not be sued. Reviews and ratings are much thanked for *hint hint*. I am thinking about drawing the characters soon, though it will be a rough copy, a very rough copy until I get a graphics tablet. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time, been working and such and doing a new course so yeah, but I will hopefully get those chapters updated more recent!**

We managed to get to the hospital, when we arrived; the nurses took Gaard away, and told us to wait in a waiting room until we could see him. Me and Saar sat next to each other in the waiting room, Saar was leaning her head on my left shoulder. Ray sat to my other side as Max sat on the other side of Saar. Tyson was pacing as Hilary was watching him. Kenny was also watching him, Kai was leaning against the wall, they caught up with us a little while after we got to the hospital. I kept looking down at the floor, I couldn't believe that I didn't know what Gaard was having, I knew from then that I had to educated myself, but he never told us that he's asthma pump was empty. I sighed to myself, I could still feel Saar leaning her head on me, and I think she fell asleep. I fiddled with the empty asthma pump; I could here voices, and looked up to come face to face with a nurse.  
"He's awake; you can go see him now." The nurse said as I nodded my head and stood up. I lifted Saar's head off my shoulder and placed it onto Maxes; I wanted to go in alone so I could speak with him. As I went into the room I could see Gaard sitting up in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask strapped to he's face. He was glaring down at the bed quilts, they had let him keep he's regular cloths on, not hospital robes, although they might make him change depending on how he goes. Gaards eyes were cold as he glared at the quilt, tensing and un-tensing he's hands. I walked up to him and sat down on the side of the bed, he didn't look up nor did I look at him. I sighed as I looked up at the roof.  
"You should have told me that your pump was empty, this could have been avoided so easily." I said to him.  
"Didn't want to be a bother." He replied back as I turned my head to the side to look at him from the corner of my eye.  
"It wouldn't have been a bother." I replied back to him as I turned my body so that I could face him fully. I looked for the time, sympathetic.

He looked back at me, almost shock by my new facial expression. I could feel my nose turn funny as water gathered in my eyes, and the feeling of water coming down my cheeks.  
"We could have lost you! What would have happened if we did?" I shouted and cried at the same time. I closed my eyes tight as I dropped my head down a bit. I could feel a hand touch my face slightly making me jolt my watery eyes open again and look at him, although the vision was blurred. A small smile came across he's face.  
"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." He simply said as I grabbed he's hand slightly. I could feel him sit up slightly and watched him through my watery eyes as he placed a hand on the breathing mask and lifted it up slightly with he's hand, and dropping it so it fell down to he's neck and dangled there.  
"The damage of this attack was great. My lungs have been damaged a lot. I may not be able to blade." He said, the most words he had ever said to me, and they were the words I never wanted to hear. I looked at him worriedly, as he's breathing started to get heavier, he was struggling without the mask, it wasn't ready to come off yet.  
"Do not let Saar know about this or let her worry….She will make me feel worse." He said and dropped down on he's bed. I felt he's hand drop and quickly got the mask from he's neck, placing it back around he's nose and mouth once more. I nodded my head as he looked at him tiredly, he's eyes half open, and he's breathing going back to normal. I nodded my head at him.  
"I will let you know…if I can battle." He said to me, maybe he thought that was all I cared about? I shook my head at him, and ripped my eyes with the back of my hand.  
"Don't worry about that. Just get better." I said to him as I stood up, watching him nod tiredly and then shut he's eyes close to try and get some rest.

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me silently then walked back to the others. They all stood up as I came close, Saar ran over, she must have woken up. She looked at me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
"Will he be ok?" She asked me as I nodded my head.  
"He'll be fine. He's got to stay here for a few days, he'll ring when he's out so I can come and get him." I said to her as she smiled widely and nodded her head. She turned on her heel and walked back next to Max.  
"Let's get back to mine, it's getting late." Tyson said as the others nodded in agreement. I walked behind them, my hands jammed into my trouser pockets, my head facing the ground as I walked. My mind wondered, I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking beside me I saw Ray. I raised an eyebrow slightly as she smiled a little bit at me.  
"Try to get your mind off it. Have a good sleep, we'll think of a plan tomorrow." He said as he patted my head slightly, why did I have to be short? I nodded my head nevertheless and stayed behind as he caught up with the others. The journey home was short, but quiet, it made it seem like miles, hours, when in reality it was just fifth teen minutes. We all got into the house and took off our shoes, I just wanted to sleep, I didn't want to eat anything, not when one of my family members was in hospital. The image never left my mind; he looked weak, harmless, and vulnerable. It was the first time I ever saw Gaard like that. I started to go towards the room with our bedding in.  
"Hey, where you going Va? Don't you want to eat?" Max asked me in a cheery tone. I placed a hand on the door frame and shook my head.  
"No, I just wish to sleep." I said to him calmly. I could feel the stares as I walked into the room and closed the door. I found my bed, and let myself fall onto it releasing a huff as I did. I instantly fell asleep when my head hit that pillow.

_We were sitting under an Oak tree in the park. We didn't have much food or water, but to us, this was a picnic. We smiled and laughed as we got to know each other.  
_"_So why did you run away from home? I can tell because you were half naked." Saar asked me, a large smile on her face. I looked at her, ashamed as to why I left and looked away slightly._

"_I….was raped constantly by my father and brother… I had enough." I said to her, feeling ashamed. I felt arms wrap around my neck, and another pair around my waist. This got me confused. I could see Gaard and Saar hug me. Saar was looking up at me with a small sympathetic look upon her child like face.  
_"_I was abused by my father. He stabbed me, set me on fire, punched me, kicked me. I have the scars. And Gaard was used as a test dummy for drugs. He was also abused if he didn't do what he's mother wanted." She said. That would explain the deep scar wounds on her back that I saw earlier, and the burn marks on her legs when I watched her take off her shorts that she gave to me. She buried her face in my stomach a bit as Gaard hugged me tighter.  
_"_We'll stick together though! Nothing will tear us apart and we will have each others backs!" She said as I nodded my head and hugged them back, resting my head on Gaards shoulder slightly._

I woke up. The dream, why did they come up now? I didn't think I would have to relive those days in a dream form; at least it was just a dream, and not pure reality, but the dreams, why now? This question ran through my mind repeatedly until Saar came rushing into the room and sat down in front of my futon, she sat on her knees, a large bright smile on her face. I smiled back a little bit at her, wondering why she was in such a cheery mood.  
"Come, come! Breakfast is ready, Ray cooked it, and you better hurry though I think Tyson is going to eat it all." Saar said, looking at me with a childish smile as I nodded my head and sat up, pushing myself off the soft futon with my arms and then sitting up straight so that I could stretch. She had ran off into the other room to go and get something to eat. I needed to visit Gaard in the hospital again, just so I know that he was ok. Walking into the room where we all ate, I sat down next to Saar, who was eating some eggs. I also had a plate of eggs, but that was it, I didn't want any more, I wasn't that hungry to begin with. My eyes looked tired and dull; it was almost like I was under some ones spell, or that I had a lot on my mind. Saar looked at me furrowing her eyebrows slightly as I poked my food, and ate it when I felt like it.

A shower and a brushing of teeth and hair later, I was set. I walked out of Tyson's dojo, and walked quickly to the hospital. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around quickly, swinging my leg. It was grabbed, but to my amusement, I saw a rather smug Kai. I pulled my leg away from him placing it on the ground and glared at him, a hateful glare at that.  
"If you wanted to follow all you had to do was ask!" I said to him, not trying to sound threatened as he continued smirking slightly.  
"After the scare yesterday? Do you think it's wise to wonder alone?" He asked me as he walked past, making me raise an eyebrow slightly at him confusion. I jogged quickly to catch up to him, and walked next to him as we made our way to the hospital. The air was thick with awkwardness, and something else, but what? Maybe it was worry, I didn't know, nor did I like the feel of it vibrating around the place. I glanced up at Kai a few times; he was just walking normally, as if nothing was happening at all, just a casual walk to the hospital that was all. I sighed slightly as we were making our way.

We had reached the hospital, and walked in through the doors. I walked to the reception desk as Kai stood against the wall.  
"Hey, is it possible to see a Gaard Engel?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her slightly. The woman looked up at me, furrowing her eyebrows, a sympathetic look coming across her face. I raised an eyebrow in confusion of this.  
"Is there a problem with that?" I asked her as she nodded her head.  
"He went into Post traumatic stress last night. A nightmare he was having caused him to lash out at our nursing staff, we had to put him in a rehabilitation room before he seriously injured our staff." She said to me, my eyes going wide as she told me. The events in he's life….had they caused him to suddenly gain this disorder? I knew he had been through a lot, but was there more that he wasn't telling either me Saar…I was in shock as I looked up to her.  
"I need to see him! Me and a little girl called Saar are all he's got! Let me see him!" I shouted at her in anger, as she looked at me, trying to figure out what to do. I needed to see him, and try to calm him down, or at least help him through this, and I knew that what ever I was going to see, it wouldn't be a wonderful site.

***German to English translations***

Engel = Angel


End file.
